The Trip To New York
by lRainDropsl
Summary: The Charmed Ones are taking a break from demon duty and decided to take trip to New York and meet Phoebe's F R I E N D S R/R F R I E N D S and Charmed crossover.


The Trip To New York  
  
The Sisters are sitting in the sunroom enjoying their morning coffee.  
  
Phoebe: Hey, I just have an idea.  
  
Paige: What? [Took a sip of her coffee]  
  
Phoebe: I think we should take a trip to New York  
  
Piper: Hey, that a great idea, but what about the demon hunting?  
  
Paige: [Agreed with Piper] Yeah what about that?  
  
Phoebe: Well, we can do that when we get back. I think we deserve a vacation to ourselves.  
  
Paige: Yeah, I think we do. I'll go call Shane.  
  
Piper: I'll talk to Leo about it.  
  
Phoebe: Ok, I'll go call my friends in New York and Cole.  
  
While the sisters are talking to their boyfriends/husband, in New York, Rachel, Ross, Chandler, Monica, Joey, and Phoebe are hanging out at Central Perk as usual.  
  
Chandler: What are you guys doing today?  
  
Joey: I got another audition today at 2 p.m.  
  
Rachel: You did?  
  
Joey: Yeah, it's a movie [grinned]. It's called "Lust" [cocking is eyebrows]. It suppose to be very sexy. It's about this stripper, Kitty, and this guy, Ian (that's me). They met in a strip club. Kitty was giving Ian a lap dance. It was really hot. Ian was really into Kitty. At the end of the show, Kitty called Ian into her dressing room and they started to make out and one thing let to another they were doing things. But Ian didn't know Kitty was just using him to get over her ex-husband. But they started seeing each other after that day. And Kitty starts to develop real feelings for Ian. So it was from lust to love.  
  
Chandler: [Sarcastically] Wow it almost sounds like a real movie.  
  
Monica: Wow Joey... That sounds great [lying]  
  
Phoebe/Ross: Yeah  
  
Rachel: That sounds...um...cool, honey.  
  
Joey: Yeah it does, don't it? [Have a huge grin on his face.]  
  
Back at the apartment the phoebe was ringing.  
  
The machine picked up.  
  
Monica's Voice: Hi! You've reached Monica Gellar and [Chandler's voice]  
  
Chandler Bing. Please leave a message.  
  
Phoebe's voice: Hey Mon. This is Phoebe Halliwell. I just want to tell you and the gang, I'm coming back to New York for a visit with my sisters. Call me. Bye!  
  
Back to San Francisco  
  
Phoebe: They're not there I left them a message.  
  
Piper: Leo is going to take a week off so we're going.  
  
Paige: We're too.  
  
Phoebe: Ok all I have to do is call Cole. Cole! [Yelled to the air]  
  
Cole: You need me? [Shimmered in]  
  
Phoebe! What do you think a week in New York? [Big grin on her face]  
  
Cole: I think it's great honey, but what about the Source?  
  
Phoebe: What about him? We can came back and deal with him later. You and I need a week off anyway. And this is a right time to take a vacation.  
  
Cole: Well, I guess you're right.  
  
Phoebe: Of course, I am. [Smiling at her boyfriend] Now let's start packing.  
  
Later That Day  
  
Monica: Hey Rach, Phoebe is coming to New York.  
  
Rachel: Uh, Mon, Phoebe is right here [Pointing at Phoebe who's sitting her]  
  
Phoebe: Hey!  
  
Monica: No not this Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Geez wonder why I don't feel special today.  
  
Monica: Phoebe Halliwell  
  
Rachel: Oh, Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
Ross: [Walk to the table] Who's Phoebe Halliwell?  
  
Monica: You remember Phoebe don't you Ross?  
  
Ross: She's right there.  
  
Monica: Halliwell  
  
Ross: Oh then no.  
  
Monica: You really don't remember her?  
  
Ross: Uh, no that's what I mean by the question.  
  
Monica: About 5'2", brunette, always comes over to the apartment. Moved back to San Francisco.  
  
Ross: Oh the hot chick! I haven't seen her in a while.  
  
Chandler: [Walk out of the bedroom] What hot chick? [Seen to be interested] Oh there she is [Walks over to Monica].  
  
Later That Week  
  
Phoebe: [Hollering from down stairs] C'mon people let get moving! Move it! Move it!  
  
Piper: Geez, who mad her the boss? [Whispered to Paige as they pull their luggage downstairs]  
  
Phoebe: C'mon people! The plane is not going to wait for us you know?  
  
Paige: We're coming, God! Hold your horses.  
  
Phoebe: Where are the guys? [Noticed they weren't around]  
  
Cole: Right here. [Walk out of the kitchen]  
  
Shane: Ready? [Mouth full of donut]  
  
Phoebe: [Sarcastic] Thanks for helping guys! While we're getting the luggage to the car, you sit in the kitchen eating donuts. Why don't we just carry you out to the car!  
  
Shane: You can try! [Shrug his shoulder and reveal a donut he's holding on the right hand.]  
  
Shane: Ok, ok, I'll help. [Walk over to help Paige and Piper] What's gotten into her today? [Whisper to them]  
  
Phoebe shot an evil look at Leo and Cole.  
  
Leo: Ok we'll help. [They moves fast toward the luggage.]  
  
Joey's Apart.  
  
Joey enters the bathroom with one his boxer.  
  
Rachel: Ah ! Joey. Get out!  
  
Joey: [Ran out] Hehe! I saw boobies!  
  
Rachel ran out after Joey with only a towel around her.  
  
Rachel: Joey, get your butt back here!  
  
Joey: What? I see nothing.  
  
Rachel: Joey!  
  
Joey : Hey! I thought we agreed on naked Tuesday!  
  
Rachel: What? I never agreed on that!  
  
Joey: Oh guess that was just me then!  
  
Suddenly Monica opened the door and caught them by surprise.  
  
Monica: I'll just come back later. [About to close the door]  
  
Rachel: [Calling her back] Monica, come back here.  
  
Monica: Ok. I just need to borrow Joey. But um... I can see that he's busy. [Have a big smile on her face and shut the door behind her.]  
  
Rachel: See Joey? See what you did?  
  
Monica's Place  
  
Monica: Hey Ross aren't you suppose to pick up Ben?  
  
Ross: [Look at his watch] Um...yeah. Bye guys.  
  
Phoebe: [Look back from the couch] Bye. Say hi to Carol and Susan for me!  
  
Monica: Me too.  
  
Chandler: [Came out of the bathroom Good morning ladies!  
  
Monica: Hey sweetie. [Kissed Chandler] Um, minty fresh.  
  
Chandler: Thank you.  
  
Phoebe: Morning Chan.  
  
Joey enters the room  
  
Joey: Hey guys!  
  
Monica: [Big grin] Hey Joey!  
  
Joey: [Walked over to Monica and starts rubbing her shoulder] How you doin'.  
  
Chandler: Dud! That's my girlfriend.  
  
Joey: Doesn't mean I can't hit on her! [Chandler gives him a weird look like he always does.]  
  
About 6 hours later  
  
The Big Apple Hotel  
  
  
  
Phoebe opened the door to her and Cole's room.  
  
Phoebe: Aw we're finally here. I'm so tired! [Fall onto the bed]  
  
Cole: This place is huge! [Carrying in the luggage in]  
  
Phoebe: Yeah  
  
Piper's Room  
  
Piper: Look at this place. It's humongous!  
  
Leo: Yeah. I think this is the nicest hotel I've even been in.  
  
Paige's Room  
  
Paige: Oh my god Shane. Would you just take a look at this place? It's breath taken!  
  
Shane: It's magnificent! I can't believe were actually here! The Big Apple!  
  
Paige: Let's go over to Piper and Phoebe's room.  
  
Shane: [Whining] But I'm tired.  
  
Paige: C'mon.  
  
Shane: [Grunt] Oh all right.  
  
Paige knocks on Piper's door  
  
Piper: God, I love this place [Opened the door] Hey! Have you seen the sight?  
  
Paige: [Walk in] Yeah, It's huge! I can see why Phoebe moved here. [About to close the door as Phoebe and Cole enters]  
  
Phoebe: How do you like New York so far?  
  
Leo: We love it.  
  
Paige: Can we move here?  
  
Phoebe: [Smile] Glad you liked it. You guys rest for a while. I'm going to call me friends and tell them we're here.  
  
Everyone when back to their room.  
  
Monica's Place  
  
The phone rang  
  
Rachel: [Picked up phone] Hello?  
  
Phoebe: Monica?  
  
Rachel: No this is Rachel.  
  
Phoebe: Hey Rachel, this is Phoebe Halliwell!  
  
Rachel: Oh hey Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: I've just arrived to New York. I'm at The Big Apple Hotel right now.  
  
Rachel: Oh that's great.  
  
Phoebe: You want to get together at Central Perk?  
  
Rachel: Oh I love too. I'll tell the gang and I'll meet you there.  
  
Phoebe: All right bye!  
  
Rachel: Bye! [Hung up the phone] Hey Mon. Phoebe is here.  
  
Monica: Oh really?  
  
Rachel: She said she want to get together again at Central Perk.  
  
Monica: Oh that's great. Where is she staying now?  
  
Rachel: The Big Apple Hotel.  
  
Joey: I'm finally going to get to meet the hot chick.  
  
Central Perk  
  
The sisters and the guys walk into Central Perk. Phoebe spotted the gang sitting where they usually sit,  
  
Phoebe: Monica Geller?  
  
Monica: Phoebe Halliwell?  
  
They ran up to each other.  
  
Phoebe: Monica! [Screaming]  
  
Monica: Oh my god! I haven't seen you in like ages. You haven't change a bit.  
  
Phoebe: Same to you!  
  
Rachel: [Walk up] Hey Phoebe [follow by Phoebe, Chandler, Joey, and Ross.]  
  
Phoebe: Hey you guys! [Hugging everyone except Ross and Joey]  
  
Joey: You must be the famous Phoebe I've heard so much about.  
  
Phoebe: Um... I guess.  
  
Joey: How you doin'? [Smiling flirtatiously]  
  
Cole: [Walk over] I'm Cole, her boyfriend [smiled]  
  
Joey: [Voice breaking] I knew that. [Walk back to the couch]  
  
Monica: You remember my brother Ross don't you Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: Oh the dinosaurs dude! Yeah I remember you. You use to love to talk about dinosaurs.  
  
Ross: Hi! [Went back to the couch]  
  
Phoebe: Uh, you guys these are my sisters, Piper and Paige. And this is Leo, Piper's husband, Shane, Paige's boyfriend, and this is Cole. My boyfriend.  
  
Phoebe B: Wow all Ps. Nice to meet you all.  
  
Piper: [Look away] Yeah.  
  
Monica: Hey why don't the guys show you around New York tomorrow?  
  
Chandler: I have a meeting tomorrow.  
  
Monica: It's Saturday.  
  
Chandler: I work weekends.  
  
Monica: No you don't.  
  
Chandler: That's what I said. I don't work weekend's duh!  
  
Rachel: What do you guys do?  
  
Paige: I'm searching.  
  
Shane: I'm a construction worker.  
  
Piper: I own a club.  
  
Leo: I uh, don't really have a specific job.  
  
Cole: Same here.  
  
Phoebe: I've got my college degree!  
  
Phoebe B: Really? Wow!  
  
The Next Day  
  
The guys (Ross, Joey, and Chandler) the sisters and the guys are walking around Central Park after there whole morning of touring around New York.  
  
Piper: So this is New York.  
  
Ross: Yep, pretty much it.  
  
Shane: Hey I have a question. Why do they call New York the Big Apple? I don't see any big apple here.  
  
Everyone ignore Shane's question. Paige shot a look at him.  
  
Shane: What?  
  
Leo: You know this is the best vacation I've ever been on. No demons, no warlocks.  
  
Shane/Chandler/Ross/Joey: What?  
  
Phoebe: He means work, that what he calls it. He thinks it's evil. [Let out a nervous laugh].  
  
Joey: I thought he doesn't work.  
  
Piper: He doesn't.  
  
Chandler: Ok, and I thought I was the one weird.  
  
Monica's Apart.  
  
Phoebe: Gram, stop it!  
  
Monica: Uh, honey who are you talking to?  
  
Phoebe: My grandma.  
  
Rachel: O-k, Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: No, she's playing with your hair.  
  
Rachel jumped from the spot where she was standing and pulled her hair over to one side.  
  
The gang enters the apartment.  
  
Paige: Hey guys.  
  
Phoebe B: Hey! Guess what?  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Phoebe B: Rachel got freaked out because my Grandmother sprite was playing with her hair.  
  
Everyone raised their eyebrows.  
  
Cole: What?  
  
Piper: Excuse me?  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Chandler: [Whispered] Phoebe's dead!  
  
Paige: Oh!  
  
Monica: Lunch will be ready in 10 min.  
  
Phoebe H: Oh great I'm starving.  
  
The guys are sitting around the couch and the girls are sitting around the table.  
  
Monica: Ok, here are two vegetarian lasagnas for Phoebe, Phoebe.  
  
Rachel: Cool, you guy shared the same name, vegetarians, and Phoebe if you were quirky. You two would make a great couple. Phoebe B: Aw Rachel's so sweet of you. Aw!  
  
The girls raised eyes at each other.  
  
Joey: Ok Cole, tell me something. How can a guy like you get a girl like Phoebe. I mean you don't even have a job. But me I'm an actor. You look hot and all... not that I'm looking...  
  
Chandler was just outrage of what he's listening too.  
  
Chandler: [Out loud to him self] Oh God the humiliation. Joey would you just please shut up!  
  
Joey: What? I just want to know.  
  
Cole: How can a guy like you can't get a girl? [Cole shot back]  
  
Joey: Hey I have you know I'm girls magnet. [Got a little offended]  
  
Leo: O-k. That's enough.  
  
Back to the girls  
  
Phoebe H: Ok now Monica tell me about the "You-Chandler-being- a couple- thing."  
  
Monica: [Blushing] Well, it was Ross's wedding. And I was depressed because this drunk lunatic saying that I was Ross's mother.  
  
Piper: Ouch!  
  
Monica: Yeah, I was so depressed that night, so I got drunk. And went to Chandler room looking for well...Joey. But he was out screwing with the bridesmaid. So Chandler was there. I started to kiss him. And well then next thing we know in the morning we were in bed together after that night in London. We started to see each other secretly for quite a while.  
  
Rachel: [Crying] Yeah, and she kept it from her best friend!  
  
Phoebe B: Oh no here comes the water work.  
  
Monica: I said I was sorry, geez get over it all right!  
  
Phoebe B: Even pregnant women don't get as emotional as she does. Oh my god, you're pregnant!  
  
Rachel: No!  
  
Phoebe H: So thinks with you and Ross didn't work out?  
  
Rachel: No he slept with another women after 3 hours...  
  
Ross: [stood up from the couch] WE WERE ON A BREAK!  
  
Rachel: Ok that what I was going to say.  
  
Ross: No you weren't you we're going to say...never mind! [Sat back down]  
  
The Next Day (Monday)  
  
Central Perk  
  
Shane: So you were actually Al Pacino's ass?  
  
Joey: Yep! [Smiling proudly] And that movie made it big because of my ass.  
  
Paige: Phoebe you sing?  
  
Phoebe H: Um...no. You know what a terrible singer I am.  
  
Paige: Yeah I know that. I wasn't talking to you.  
  
Phoebe B: Yeah. The best. I even made a video for my famous song Smelly Cat. And I can play the guitar and sings at the same time.  
  
Piper: Wow, that's...nice.  
  
Phoebe B: Oh it's time. [Phoebe walked up to the stage] Hello every one.  
  
People from the Coffee house: Hi!  
  
Phoebe B: This song is dedicated to new friends [Pointed to the sisters and the guys] and this is how is go. Um...just for the recorded I'm just making this um as I sings. [Clear throat and start singing]. I've just met Piper, Paige, Shane, Leo, and Cole. [Stop singing] I didn't mention Phoebe because I know you already. So please don't feel bad Phoebe. [Smiled and back to singing]. They came from San Francisco. They are the coolest people you'd ever met. The sisters name all starts with Ps, like me. [Finished] Thank you everyone for listening [Got off the stage. Everyone claps.]  
  
Paige: Thanks for the song.  
  
Cole: Nice song.  
  
Leo: Very nice for a song you've just made up.  
  
Piper: Wonderful!  
  
Shane: Loved it.  
  
Phoebe H: Very well written!  
  
Phoebe B: Aw, thank you so much guys.  
  
Joey: You got a song for us?  
  
Phoebe B: Yeah right. [Snickering]  
  
Back Joey's  
  
Phoebe H: So what about this movie you're doing?  
  
Joey: [Start to get close to Phoebe] Why? You're interested? [Smiling]  
  
Phoebe H: [Look at him weirdly] Well, I'm just curious that's all. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.  
  
Joey: Ok, ok, I'll tell you. It's about a stripper and this hey Ian; they met at a strip club. After the show Kitty asked for Ian to go to her dressing room and you know...  
  
Phoebe: Yes...  
  
Joey: ... well after that, they start to see more of each other. So it was lust to love.  
  
Phoebe: Wow...that's in...interesting. [Try to avoid looking to his eyes.]  
  
Joey: Yeah!  
  
Ross enters  
  
Looking shock.  
  
Ross: Oh my god!  
  
Phoebe H: What?  
  
Ross: Have you and Joey been here all alone?  
  
Phoebe H: Yeah. Everyone is out. Monica and Chandler are over the apartment.  
  
Ross: Oh I know that. But what are you doing here with Joey? [Shot a look at him]  
  
Phoebe H: [Gave Ross a weird look] Um...talking?  
  
Ross: Well if you want to talk go over to Monica's place.  
  
Phoebe H: Why?  
  
Ross: Because this place is dangerous. [Making something up] There... there're rats where.  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Phoebe H: What?  
  
Ross: There're rat here.  
  
Joey: No there aren't!  
  
Ross: uh huh!  
  
Joey: Where?  
  
Rachel Enters  
  
Rachel: Hey what's up?  
  
Ross: There're rat here!  
  
Rachel: What? [Jump up to the counter] Where?  
  
Joey: Ross's lying there's no rat.  
  
Ross: Fine if you don't want to believe. But I'm just warning you. [Slammed the door]  
  
Phoebe H: Is he ok?  
  
Rachel: We're not sure. You think he's on that medication like after about the whole Emily thing again?  
  
Joey: Probably.  
  
Paige: Hey guys.  
  
Chandler: Hey! You guys have nice time walking?  
  
Cole: Yeah it was great.  
  
Phoebe B: We were walking around the park and we...  
  
Shane: ... saw this couple they were doing it behind a bush. [Grinning]  
  
Phoebe B: Hey! You totally stole my story!  
  
Shane: Sorry...  
  
Phoebe B: [Back to her story] Anyway Shane starts to whistles and yelled out "Free porn in public" with his stupid ass self and scared them away.  
  
Shane: Hey!  
  
Phoebe B: The dude really has a nice ass though. And it was a really interesting position! Well, to do in public. Maybe I should try that.  
  
Piper: Was really quite interesting.  
  
Leo: Definitely interesting.  
  
Ross: Eww disgusting! But HOT.  
  
Phoebe B: It's a real turn on. [Thinking about it] Oh! hehe  
  
Monica: [Raised eyebrows] Wow, quite a show I should say.  
  
Chandler: Damn and I missed it.  
  
Monica shot him a look.  
  
Chandler: I love you, I love you, I love you. [Weak smile]  
  
Cole: Where's Phoebe?  
  
Ross: She's with Joey. Joey alone.  
  
Cole: What?  
  
Ross: Yeah I told him to leave her alone but he wouldn't back off.  
  
Cole: I'll deal with him  
  
Ross turned around and smiles to himself.  
  
Joey's Place  
  
Cole walks in  
  
Cole: Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Hey baby how was the walk?  
  
Cole: Don't try to be sweet and innocent with me.  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Cole: Ross told me everything.  
  
Phoebe: He told you what?  
  
Cole: That you were a...alone with Joey and how Ross told him to back off and he won't.  
  
Rachel: Ross told you that and you believed him?  
  
Cole: [Slowly] Yeah...why?  
  
Rachel: Ross is insane, he's crazy, and he's on medication. He does that all the time when he has a crush on a girl.  
  
Cole/Phoebe: Really?  
  
Joey: Yeah. You should've seen the time he was flirting with a pizza delivery girl. Total embarrassment. Spent the entire time talking about gas.  
  
Cole: Then in that case. I have no worrying about him flirting with you baby. [Kiss her on the cheek and walk back to Monica's apartment]  
  
Phoebe: [Sarcasm] Thanks sweetie and here I thought you were this up-tight kind of guy. [Follow him out. Rachel and Joey were right behind]  
  
Cole: Hey!  
  
Monica's Place  
  
Cole, Phoebe, Rachel, and Joey enter.  
  
Joey: What's up?  
  
Leo: You've missed one of the greatest thing ever happened in public!  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Piper: We saw two people were having sex behind a bush in the park!  
  
Joey: [Shocked] What? No, no, no!  
  
Paige: Yeah.  
  
Phoebe B: It was pretty amazing!  
  
Joey: Nooooooooo. Why is god doing this to me? Why? [Crying]  
  
Shane: And it was free porn!  
  
Joey walks out  
  
Monica: Wait Joe where you going?  
  
Joey: To Central Park.  
  
Close the door.  
  
Joey ran into the coffee house.  
  
Joey: [Excited] Hey guys! Guess what, guess what?  
  
Monica: What?  
  
Paige: Hey Joe.  
  
Shane: What's with all the excitement?  
  
Rachel: Yeah what's up?  
  
Joey: Ok I just found out that we're going to start shooting the movie next week. In San Francisco! And the girl that plays the stripper is from this country, Turkey. Guess they really love turkeys there huh?  
  
Chandler: [Sarcasm] How did he ever get through high school?  
  
Phoebe H: Wow that's great Joe!  
  
Piper: Yeah that's wonderful.  
  
Paige: Hey why don't you come with us when we go back?  
  
Joey: Hey that's great!  
  
Cole: What day next week?  
  
Joey: Thursday!  
  
Shane: We can call the airport and schedule the date to Thursday.  
  
Rachel: I'm having a vacation coming up next week.  
  
Joey: Great! Let's all go!  
  
Ross: I have a presentation next week.  
  
Chandler: Come on geek boy.  
  
Ross: Hey! First of all I am not a geek ok? And secondly it's about paleontologist. And third it's important for my job.  
  
Chandler: Who cares?  
  
Ross: Paleontologist is happened to be a very interesting subject ok?  
  
Everyone laid back there head and snored.  
  
Ross: Fine! You people just don't have respect for higher education.  
  
Monica: [Laughing] Come on Ross. You can blow one stupid presentation for a vacation can't you?  
  
Ross: Well, I guess I can talk to the dean about it.  
  
Joey: All right Ross! San Francisco here we come!  
  
The End 


End file.
